Adaptation
by Fulgrimander
Summary: La lignée de Durin est encerclée. Les hordes d'orcs sont autour d'eux. Ils sont blessés et épuisés. Alors Gandalf se résout à utiliser ce sort. Oui, ce sort-là. Il envoie les trois nains en sûreté. Sauf que, à la réflexion, y a t-il un endroit sur les Terres du Milieu où ils seront en sécurité ? La réponse est non. Alors, le sort les envoie ... Sur Terre.
1. Chapter 1

**C**her lecteurs, chères lectrices, bienvenue dans le** racontage de vie #1** (oui il y en aura d'autres. Ne soupirez pas comme ça voyons. * rire sadique *) et puis quelques petites infos sur la présente fanfiction.

**T**out d'abord, cette idée m'est venue cette nuit. Parce que, des fanfictions où des héros ( la plupart du temps des héroïnes ) vont en terre du milieu grâce à un objet / de la magie / un objet magique / un truc et qui vont aider la lignée de Durin, y'en a un certain nombre. Mais pourquoi pas l'inverse ? Pourquoi ça ne serait pas à eux de se bouger leurs petits culs de nains sexys, hein, jusqu'en Terre ? Alors, je me suis imaginé ça. Et y'a eu tellement de situations loufoques, cocasses et bizarres qui ont germées dans mon esprit que je ne pouvais PAS ne PAS vous en faire profiter ! Vous êtes pas d'accord, hein, hein, hein ? * vous poke les flancs *

**S**inon, cette fic a été relue et approuvée ( _sors ton tampon " Approved by " 8D_ ) par **Katsuri-San** °°7 Merci beaucoup à toi, et merci d'avance pour tes conseils, tes idées !

**E**nfin, petite note. J'ai commencé une autre fanfiction. Je publierais un chapitre chaque semaine, de l'une fiction, puis de l'autre. Si je peux faire plus rapide je le ferais, mais je pense que ça reste raisonnable.

**B**onne lecture à vous, merci d'avoir lu ce petit racontage de vie ! N'hésitez pas à poster des review, ça fait toujours plaisir, pour donner vos avis, vos conseils, vos critiques ! Tout est bon à prendre.

* * *

**Prologue.**

Sérieux, ils peuvent pas faire des examens plus faciles ? Saleté de fac. Bon okay, je sais : si je n'avais pas passé la soirée d'hier à stalker Jérémy à la fête d'Andréa et que j'avais révisé, je n'aurais pas autant loupé mon contrôle. Mais c'est J.E.R.E.M.Y. Le mec canon. Merde. J'avais des vues sur lui depuis des lustres ; on partageait le même groupe en histoire. Je soupirais, avec l'impression d'être encore une adolescente dans les affres de l'amûûûûûûr, remis en place mon énorme bonnet sur mes oreilles et sortis en plein dans le vent froid de la mi-novembre. Je me sentais un peu triste : j'aurais aimé avoir une bonne note, et ça m'angoisais un peu. Une partie de moi, l'insouciante qui aimait faire la fête, me murmura que je pourrais toujours me rattraper plus tard, mais je lui bottais les fesses. J'allais devoir donner un coup de collier pour le prochain devoir, et j'allais rentrer chez moi, réviser direct ! Recopier au propre mes cours ! Ou bien me servir un bon thé chaud, me coller sous mon plaid noir devant la télé et zapper jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, et que mon chat me réveille. Quelle vie palpitante je mène, c'est incroyable.

Je passais devant les affiches du film de l'année : le hobbit. Avec la tête de Richard Armitage en gros plan. Gah. Oups pardon, je ne vous ai pas éclaboussé avec ma bave, au moins ? Voilà, c'est essayé, encore désolée. Je restais à l'admirer, plantée comme une cruche dans le hall du métro, où une foule d'autres étudiants bavardaient gaiement. Bah, on était vendredi, c'était le week-end. Et moi, j'allais essayer de me tenir à mes nouvelles résolutions, et boy-cotter la fête de Tina demain soir. Tant pis si elle avait parlé de tequila, de son cousin beau comme un dieu et de gâteaux aux fraises. Je pénétrais dans la rame bondée, mon sac orné d'un dessin de chat serré contre mon gros manteau gris. J'éternuais, et hésitais à sortir mon livre - je détestais attendre sans rien faire ; autant s'occuper, non, plutôt que d'attendre debout bêtement en fixant le vide comme un légume ( mon autre occupation favorite ! *_sarcasme_* ).

Je retirais mon petit livre de poche pour lire Les Aventuriers de la Mer, de Robin Hobb. Une série que j'adorais, avec l'Assassin Royal. Je me pris donc aux aventures d'Althéa et de Hiémain, à tel point que j'en oubliais de sortir à mon arrêt, et que je dus descendre pour marcher vingt minutes jusque mon appartement. Enfin, « appartement ». Avec les guillemets, s'il vous plaît. C'est plus une grotte : humide, sombre, mal chauffée. Youpi ! Bon, ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est le petit jardin dont je dispose, vu que je vis au rez-de-chaussée. Mon chat adore s'y balader, et j'avoue que l'été c'est pas mal – quand y'a du soleil. Je soupire, en faisant entrer ma clé pour ouvrir le couloir commun, et remarque que les poubelles n'ont toujours pas été sorties. Super, c'est la fête chez les rats : j'en vois deux qui batifolent dans les déchets, et en me voyant me grondent dessus. Oula, pardon les gars ! Je vous mets un peu de musique aussi, peut-être, un et un verre de vin ? Je les chasses en faisant « **zouzou, zouzouzou !** », ma grande méthode pour chasser tout intrus – qu'il soit rat, mon chat, ou un témoin de jéhovah - et j'y ajoute parfois, en cas de résistance trop insolente, à un mouvement de main ressemblant à un balai chassant les feuilles. IM-PA-RA-BLE !

- **Merde, le téléphone !**

J'ouvre aussi vite que possible ma porte d'entrée, me faufile dans le bazar de ma pièce, mais trop tard : la sonnerie s'éteint, laissant un silence que mon chat se dépêche de venir briser – et y'a pas que ça qu'il brise en fait. Enfin, je suis une fille, c'est anatomiquement pas possible, mais peu importe. Je m'accroupis en retirant mon écharpe d'une main et en le caressant de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il perd comme poils, celui-là.

- **Allez, j'vais te refiler ta pâtée, c'est ça que tu veux, morfale. Qui a dit ça, déjà ? ****_« Le chien pense : l'homme me nourrit, il est mon dieu. Le chat pense : l'homme me nourrit, je suis leur dieu. »_**** Hé bah, toi qui as dit ça et dont j'ai totalement oublié le nom, tu avais parfaitement raison ! Tu veux que j'te vénère ?** fis-je en déposant du thon dans l'assiette encroûté de pâté solidifiée et en le caressant.

Bon, j'ai pas l'air, mais je l'adore, mon Pistou. Il est câlin comme pas deux – même trop parfois. Il aime venir se blottir sur mes genoux quand je travaille sur l'ordi, et parfois je suis obligée de tenir sur les pointes de mes pieds pour rester à angle droit, sinon, c'est bonjour les griffes. Je le laisse manger, retire mon manteau et m'étires, soulagée d'être enfin chez moi. Y'a pas à dire, on est tellement mieux dans son propre bordel ! Je m'affale dans mon canapé, allume la télévision et me mets une série en version originale sous-titrée. Puis, après deux épisodes, dans un soupir las, j'allume l'ordinateur pour bosser un peu mes cours. Je me fais chauffer un thé, puis un plat tout prêt, je l'oublie, je le réchauffe, je le ré-oublie et me résigne à le manger froid, l'esprit ailleurs.

Finalement, je passe une bonne partie de la soirée à m'occuper, en lisant et en bossant un peu. Je m'endors avec le sentiment de me trahir un peu moi-même en ne respectant pas ce que je dis. D'un autre côté j'ai toujours été comme ça – je dis tout ce qui me passe par la tête, et après, je fais ce qui me plais. Volage, dira t-on. Naïve et tête en l'air, je rectifierais. Je m'endormis en songeant à la fête du lendemain et à ce que j'allais rater.

Le samedi passa rapidement j'appelais ma famille pour dire bonjour, vu que je faisais mes études loin d'elle. Je pris des nouvelles de ma bande de chats, de ma sœur et de mon grand frère, de mon père qui s'était cassé le pied durant l'un de ses chantiers. Je fis le ménage, et passais l'après-midi à recopier mes cours sagement. Quand seize heures sonna, je m'accordais comme réconfortant un beignet au chocolat – Yummy. Alors que j'allais retourner à mes fiches, mon portable sonna. Tina. Je grimaçais et décrochais.

- **Ouai, c'est moi ! Jérem sera de la partie ce soir. Tu ****_dois_**** venir, ma chérie !**

Y'a pas à dire, rien qu'à sa voix, Tina savait mettre l'ambiance. Je déglutis avec difficulté je devais dire non, mais une part de moi avait très envie de répondre oui. Alors, j'essayais d'expédier cela au plus vite, en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- **Désolée, j'ai aqua-poney, salut !**

Et hop, raccrochage de nez. Je posais mes yeux sur le téléphone, en espérant qu'elle ne rappelle pas. Puis, en voyant qu'elle ne le faisait pas, je me sentis vexée – c'est vrai quoi, elle pourrait rappeler quand même et me dire de venir, insister, ce genre de trucs … Bon okay j'arrête de faire ma chiante. Pistou vint se blottir contre moi, et je décidais d'aller faire un tour. Je mis mon sweat vert foncé à capuche, une écharpe beige et j'allais me dégourdir les jambes. La rue était emplie de feuilles mortes, et je m'installais sur mon banc favori dans le petit parc près de chez moi. Le vent soufflait fort, froid, comme s'il voulait me mordre le nez. Je reniflais, sentis l'odeur d'humus, comme ce parfum d'avant l'hiver. J'étais nostalgique. Vu le temps, il n'y avait personne. L'espèce d'étang saumâtre qui abritait trois canes et quelques canetons était lisse comme une flaque d'huile. J'eus un sourire, ramenais mes genoux sous mon menton. J'aimais le froid et la neige j'étais une fille du nord. C'était doux, ce moment de calme.

Et bien sûr, c'est quand tout est calme qu'il se passe un truc. Y'a qu'à voir les films d'horreur, et ces idiots de héros à dire des choses qui attirent le mauvais œil, comme « tout ira bien », « ce bruit ? c'était rien, juste le vent » et « mais non ce n'était pas une silhouette Sara-argl ».

Et moi, c'était pas un petit monstre à deux sous. Non, non, j'avais tiré le gros lot du coup du sort. Je crois que j'aurais pu rire, si ça n'avait pas été réel. C'était comme si un peintre fou avait dilué la peinture de la vie, juste devant moi. J'écarquillais les yeux. Je crois que je me levais, m'approchais, sans m'en rendre compte peut-être que j'faisais une attaque ou un truc du genre ? C'était pire que tous les films de science-fiction. Je ne pensais même pas à crier. De toute façon, qui se serait amené ? Y'avait pas un chat. Mais quand l'espèce de flux de lumière se mit à bouger, le cri, j'peux vous dire qu'il a pas réfléchi à si quelqu'un serait là pour l'entendre. Il est sorti comme un grand de ma bouche, et finalement, j'avais pas spécialement envie de l'y faire rentrer. Je l'aidais même, en donnant encore plus de la voix.

_**WHAT. THE. FUCK ?**___

**Et pendant de ce temps-là … En terre du milieu !**

- **Thorïn, serrez les rangs ! Tenez-le coup !**

Gandalf plissait les lèvres. Il allait devoir avoir recours à … ca. Non, à Ca. (Non pas le clown effrayant. De toute façon Gandalf ne le connait pas.) Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre : Thorin, Kili et Fili étaient acculés les uns aux autres, entourés d'orcs. Chacun était blessé à plusieurs endroits. Le vieux magicien ne voulait pas les voir tomber, ne souhaitait pas les voir mourir. Alors, il se mit à entonner à voix basse une mélopée. Ca faisait vachement sorcier, écouté de loin, même si de près ça ressemblait plutôt à ça :

- **Abracadabra, turlututu, chapeau pointu. Etcetera.**

De son bâton jaillit une lumière aveuglante, un peu bleutée. Elle sembla se fondre en une lance d'éther lumineux, et jaillit vers la lignée de Durin, pour les envelopper. Dwalin et Balin, qui venaient d'achever une troupe de monstres bavant, se retournèrent, et les autres combattants firent de même. C'était comme si le champ de bataille retenait son souffle en entier. Gandalf se mordit soudain la lèvre, écarquillant les yeux. Il savait que ce sort était sensé mettre en sécurité sa « victime » mais il ne savait pas où existait-il un endroit sur la terre du milieu où Thorïn, Kili et Fili seraient en sécurité ? Peut-être pas. Mais alors …

Dans un bruit d'éboulement, la lumière forma une colonne vers le ciel, et en un clignement d'yeux, ils avaient disparus. Tous les trois. Gandalf se ressaisit le premier, et les nains reprirent leur combat. Mais où diable avait-il pu envoyer les trois nains ? Le magicien s'éloigna un peu de Dwalin et Balin et ce n'était pas du tout pour esquiver leurs regards soupçonneux et interrogateur. Un peu plus, et il se serait mis à siffloter en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Et hop, transition très réussie !**

C'était un … _MERDE ! UN BRAS !_ Je reculais, tombais en arrière dans le stéréotype de la damoiselle en détresse. Sauf que, au lieu qu'un bel éphèbe ne me rattrape au vol, je m'éclatais par terre, mes paumes de mains s'écorchant sur des graviers. Le prince charmant, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il m'aide à me relever, mais ça aussi c'était trop demandé ? De toute façon, le prince charmant – qu'il soit de disney ou des biscuits au chocolat d'une certaine marque – était mon dernier souci. Parce que, devant moi sortaient du tourbillon des morceaux d'humains.

Et dans un bruit de siphon débouché – merci le romantisme et la beauté des décors – trois silhouettes massives tombèrent sur moi. Je les repoussais comme je pus, me prenant un coude dans l'œil qui se mit à pleurnicher – traître ! Je rampais, esquivais une jambe et alors que des grognements se faisaient entendre, je me relevais, haletante, en prenant une pose à la Rambo. J'avais juste l'air idiote, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait non ? Non ? Hé bah tant pis.

- ** Mais putain vous êtes qui ?** m'écriais-je, rouge de fureur – et non pas parce que j'avais failli étouffer sous le poids de trois hommes musclés.

Musclés. Et poilus. Et vêtus de … Fourrure ? Et … ARMES ? MAIS WHAT ?! Et là, je vis leurs visages. Un rire aigrelet sortit de ma bouche, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal, et inspectèrent les environs avant de faire tomber leurs trois regards sur moi. Triple inspection aux rayons X, messieurs dames, qui dit mieux ?

- **Où sommes-nous ?**

Même la voix ! Incroyable ! On aurait vraiment dit les vrais ! J'avais failli me faire avoir. J'éclatais alors de rire, tandis que le faux Thorïn continuait de regarder autour de lui, méfiant. En trois pas, je m'approchais de lui et toujours en rigolant, je lui pris son nez pour tirer en ajoutant :

- ** Ils sont quand même super vos cosplays !**

Il grogna et me repoussa.

_Et son nez resta bien accroché._ Mais pourtant ils étaient sensés avoir des prothèses, dans le film non ?

- ** C'est quoi un gosse plaie ?** demanda Kili, en haussant les sourcils, et Fili secoua très doucement la tête, avec l'air de dire que j'étais folle.

Mais j'étais pas folle ! C'était de la super-glu ? Je sentis un frisson poindre dans mon dos. Je vis alors plusieurs détails qui me donnèrent d'autres raisons de frissonner : la fourrure à leurs cols qui sentaient l'animal mort, leurs vêtements moyen-âgeux, leurs bijoux de métal, et je crois que ce fut la pastèque sur le gâteau – la cerise étant trop petite pour bien faire visualiser mon étonnement, ou ma peur, je ne sais plus – les flèches qui transperçaient une jambe chez l'un, une épaule chez l'autre. Du sang. Du vrai sang. J'en sentais l'odeur, et le goût âcre sur ma langue. Je poussais un gémissement.

_Merde. _

Et je me remis à crier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1. Non, Kili, ça ne se mange pas. C'est une télécommande, Kili.**

J'ai crié, très fort, très _très_ fort, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de voix. Thorïn, Fili et Kili se parlaient entre eux, et le regard qu'ils me lançaient était loin d'être gentil. Je crois que si je ne m'étais pas tu en m'étranglant soudainement à moitié, ils m'auraient assommée.

Ils étaient … VRAIS. VRAI DE VRAI. J'en revenais pas. Bon, ok, ils puaient un peu – la mort, le sang, l'animal crevé depuis quinze jours, le cuir humide … MAIS ILS ETAIENT VRAIS. _Je. Je. Cerveau momentanément indisponible, veuillez repasser plus tard. Genre beaucoup plus tard._ Je secouais la tête. Et puis, après … Après, je crois que j'avais paniqué. Je les avais suppliés de me suivre avant qu'on ne les voit. Et je pense qu'ils étaient assez désorientés pour le faire – mais ils ne lâchaient pas leurs armes. Je crois que je leur faisais peur. Ils mettaient du sang un peu partout derrière eux, et Thorin clopinait comme il pouvait. On aurait dit un vieux chien boiteux – en sacrément plus classe, quand même.

Heureusement, mon appartement n'était pas loin. Je continuais de regarder partout comme une mangouste paranoïaque – Timon Style ! Après tout, si on nous voyait, ils risquaient de provoquer une émeute – et les fis pénétrer chez moi. Je vis leurs yeux s'agrandir : c'est sûr que, pour des mecs de la terre du milieu, se retrouver face à un ordinateur et une télé … Tiens mais … J'avais pas fait gaffe avant, trop concentrée sur ma panique pour faire attention, mais … Ils n'étaient pas sensés faire un mètre vingt les bras levés ? Mais là … Ils n'étaient pas très grands pour des hommes, mais ils faisaient bien un mètre soixante dix. Pour des nains, ça fait grand non ? Mais leur problème de taille était le dernier de mes soucis. Ils s'affalèrent où ils purent – fauteuil, canapé, tapis, ours en peluches, chat endormi– et Kili, le moins blessé d'eux tous, se mit en devoir de retirer les flèches plantés dans leurs corps. Et de ruiner mes tapis par la même occasion.

- ** Attendez, j'apporte du désinfectant.**

Quel calme, quelle patience, hein ? Hé bah NON ! J'étais TOTALEMENT affolée. J'avais les mains qui tremblaient, la bouche sèche, les yeux écarquillés. Trois nains débarquaient de la terre du milieu et étaient en train de saloper mon appartement. Une broutille ! Je me dépêchais d'aller chercher le flacon et leur tendis du coton imbibé. Wow, c'était sacrément moche ! Je voyais leurs cuirs raides de sang, percés et déchirés. Thorin se vit arracher une manche pour que Kili – et moi, m'improvisant infirmière, et sûrement plus capable de mettre un doigt dans l'œil plutôt que de soigner – puissions désinfecter sa plaie. Il ne broncha pas, le roi sous la montagne, quand on passa le coton sur ses plaies. Waah ça en jetait quand même. Il n'avait même pas froncé les sourcils. Par contre, j'avais un peu la frousse. Ils évitaient d'être trop flag, mais ils jetaient tous des regards incrédules aux objets qui les entouraient. Fili, je le vis du coin de l'œil bouger et appuyer par mégarde sur la télécommande qui traînait. La télévision s'alluma, et le blond sursauta, tandis que le poste attirait l'attention des deux autres « nains ».

- ** Heum … Du calme, les gars.**

- ** Mademoiselle, je ne sais ce qui se passe exactement, mais je suppose que je dois vous remercier pour votre aide.**

C'est bizarre comme Thorin avait l'air de cracher sa gratitude plutôt que de l'offrir. Je souris, hochais la tête, puis me jetais à l'eau.

- **J'ai aucune idée de ce que vous faites ici mais … Vous êtes sur terre. Ca va être compliqué à expliquer mais … Je crois que vous venez d'un autre monde, ou un truc du genre.**

Je pense que si je leur avais parlé en vulcain ça aurait été pareil. Ils me regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Des hampes de flèches cassées gouttaient sur mon tapis, et je soufflais de l'air pas les narines. Ca allait VRAIMENT pas être simple.

- ** Il s'est passé quoi, avant que vous me tombiez dessus ?** grommelais-je.

- **On était en pleine bataille. On s'était réuni tous les trois pour repousser une attaque d'orcs**, répondit Kili, en calant son dos contre le bas du canapé, Thorin à ses côtés.

- ** Et puis Gandalf a lancé un sort lumineux, qui nous a enveloppés**, continua Fili, les yeux plissés vers la télévision qui continuait de fonctionner un peu plus loin.

- **La magie de Gandalf aurait donc conduit à vous faire voyager jusqu'ici ?** fis-je tout haut, et je soupirais en me passant les mains sur le visage.

- ** Ne jamais faire confiance à un magicien**, grogna Thorin avec mépris. Personne ne semblait réaliser que je connaissais Gandalf - ni se poser de questions par rapport à ça. Tant mieux !

- ** Il vous a quand même sauvé la vie plusieurs fois pendant votre aventure**, répliquais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

- **Comment vous savez ça ?**

_Oups_. Et merde. Au temps pour moi niveau discrétion ! J'allais m'installer sur ma chaise je n'avais plus le choix, si ? Ils me fixaient, dans un mélange de surprise et de méfiance. Ils commençaient à me les briser menue, ces trois-là ! Je les avais quand même amenés chez moi, et ils me remerciaient en refaisant la déco ! Pistou choisit ce moment là pour faire savoir qu'il avait faim. Miaulant à qui mieux-mieux, il vint se frotter aux jambes de tout le monde sans exception, offrant ronronnements et poils.

- **Comment dire ? Vous venez de la Terre du Milieu, tout ça mais dans ce monde … Vous n'existez pas. Enfin, pas en tant que réelles personnes. Vous êtes des personnages, créés par un écrivain, Tolkien. Et depuis peu, vous êtes dans un … film**, finis-je, en réalisant qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. **Des gens jouent vos rôles, dans une grande pièce de théâtre.**

C'était peut-être faux, ou plutôt à moitié vrai, mais j'avais rien trouvé de mieux que cette métaphore. J'aurais pu mettre mon poing entier dans leurs bouches grandes ouvertes – non, je n'ai pas de drôles d'idées ! J'ouvris une page internet et leur montrais les affiches du film. Thorin resta à sa place, immobile et l'air d'être gravé dans la pierre, pendant que Fili et Kili s'approchaient, curieux.

- **Voilà, c'est vous. Et les acteurs qui vous jouent.**

- **Mais ce sont des humains**, s'exclama le blond avec beaucoup de perspicacité.

- **Dans ce monde, il n'existe pas d'elfes, ni de nains. C'est peut-être pour ça que vous êtes si grands …**

- **Et puis, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de cheveux ou de barbe …**

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?** demanda soudain Fili en pointant du doigt le micro-onde.

J'essayais de lui expliquer, mais comment donner des informations là-dessus ? Je devais expliquer l'électricité, le système de chauffage de l'appareil … Grands dieux. C'était juste impossible. Alors que je commençais très sérieusement à regretter de les avoir pris sous mon aile – qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit ? – je vis Kili en train d'essayer de mâchouiller la télécommande. En trois pas, je fus sur lui, et la lui retirais de la bouche.

- ** Ca ne se mange pas, Kili. C'est une télécommande, ça sert à allumer la télévision. La boîte à image**, fis-je, lassée, en prenant exemple sur les trèèèès vieux stéréotypes. Style _les visiteurs_. Mine de rien, ça marchait.

- **Mon oncle, comment pouvons-nous retourner dans notre monde ?** demanda le blond, qui était en train de caresser Pistou.

- **Nous devons y retourner, quoi que cela nous coûte. Nous devons retourner nous battre qui sait ce qui s'y passe en ce moment même ?**

- ** Non ! Si vous y retournez, il va se passer de mauvaises choses …**, m'exclamais-je.

- **Vous dites que notre vie est réduite à un livre, sur ce monde. Mais dans le notre, nous sommes de vraies personnes. J'ai un objectif. Je dois récupérer Erebor, et que ce fichu magicien m'ait envoyé ailleurs ne change rien.** Quelle égocentrisme il pouvait avoir celui-là ! Ca ne changeait rien, qu'il n'y ait pas d'Erebor à récupérer ici, peut-être ?

- **Vous savez ce qui va se passer, à la fin ? Vous connaissez le dénouement de notre histoire ?** demanda Kili.

- **Oui … Mais je ne vous dirais rien.** Et qu'il me fasse les yeux doux ne changerait rien.

J'étais bien décidé à garder pour moi qu'ils mourraient si ils retournaient là-bas. Je me grattais le nez, exaspérée, fatiguée de les voir toucher à tout. Thorin se leva soudain, grave et assuré. Ou presque, jusqu'à ce que sa jambe blessée ne se ploie, et ne le fasse tomber sur ma table basse. Il repoussa l'aide de Kili et se releva. Il me faisait penser à un chat, qui quand il tombe, se relève comme si de rien n'était et fait sa toilette. Genre « j'ai rien fait c'est pas moi j'étais au cinéma. »

- **Oh, regarde ! Ca contrôle le jour !**

Je me tournais à temps pour que Kili m'éblouisse avec une lampe. Je fermais mes yeux, aveuglée, et l'éteignis comme je pus. Le nain – plus si nain que ça à présent – fit une moue désolée, et je leur ordonnais soudain d'arrêter de bouger.

- **Vous ne touchez plus à rien. On fait le point. Kili, ****_baisse cette lampe_****. Ne sois pas idiot, ce n'est pas obligé de finir comme ça. Baisse cette lampe, j'ai dis. Voilaaa. Donne-la moi, maintenant. Super.**

Oui, je me la jouais comme dans un film de police. Quand ils furent tous les trois assis dans le fauteuil, je me mis debout devant eux, les poings sur les hanches, l'air à la fois furieuse et désespérée. J'aurais pu m'arracher les cheveux, mais je n'aurais pas voulu finir comme Elrond …

- ** Vous venez de la terre du milieu. Vous avez grandi, vous êtes à peu près humains, je pense. Même si vous êtes toujours aussi musclés. Vous me comprenez. Je vous comprends. Je ne sais par quelle magie, mais autant s'en satisfaire. Vous êtes blessés. Et moi ? Moi, je vous accueille. Je pense que de nous quatre, c'est moi la plus folle … Bref. Pour le moment, je propose ça : je vous fais à manger, parce que vous devez avoir faim. Ensuite, on improvise une solution.**

Quelle solution pouvait-on bien trouver ? Si ils rentraient, ils mourraient. Et je les aimais bien – enfin les personnages, pas eux. Enfin, techniquement, si ils _étaient_ les personnages …

- **Au fait, quel est le nom de notre sauveuse ?** demanda soudain Kili.

Ha oui, tiens, je ne m'étais même pas présentée. Je repoussais une mèche de cheveux collée à mon front par la sueur.

- **Mélusine. Pas besoin de vous présenter, je vous connais déjà. **Ils hochèrent la tête ; ils semblaient accepter tout ça avec bien plus de calme que moi ! Fili et Kili semblaient a-do-rer regarder tout ce qui changeait de leur monde, et leurs regards tournaient dans la pièce, cherchant quelles bêtises ils pourraient bien faire.

J'allais mettre le micro-onde en route pour leur réchauffer des plats tout fait, puis les invitais à aller voir la salle de bain.

- **Pitié, posez vos armes dans un coin, vous n'en avez pas besoin. Et puis, retirez vos vêtements.**

- ** Hé, petit frère, à peine arrivés sur ce monde et on fait déjà fureur**, déclara Fili avec un sourire craquant – le même sourire qu'il avait dans les films.

- **Oui mais non. Je veux juste éviter de vomir parce que vous puez le rat mort. J'dois bien avoir des vêtements pour vous.**

Un peignoir pour Thorin, une chemise que j'avais « emprunté » à mon frère et jamais rendue pour Kili, et pour Fili, ça serait un tee-shirt de mon ex. Ils pourraient garder leurs pantalons. Je les laissais se débarbouiller, puis ils vinrent s'asseoir et se mirent à manger. Thorin avait un air taciturne – mais je ne pouvais décemment pas le prendre au sérieux, dans son joli peignoir bleu azur à fleurs. Ca allait si bien avec ses yeux ! La folie me guettait – ou alors elle me possédait déjà depuis un moment j'eus un petit rire nerveux.

- ** J'aimerais que vous m'en appreniez plus sur votre monde**, déclara enfin le roi sous la montagne, de cette voix rocailleuse qui faisait frémir tant de fans - et moi la première.** J'aimerais en savoir assez pour voir de quelles solutions nous disposons. En attendant de trouver comment retourner chez nous, voudriez-vous bien nous héberger, Dame Mélusine ? Je vous payerais.**

Il sortit de sa bourse une pièce et me l'envoya d'une pichenette. C'était de l'or. **WAIT**. _De l'or_ ?! Je mordis vaillamment dans la piécette, comme je l'avais vu faire dans maints films. Résultat : c'était bel et bien de l'or, et maintenant j'avais mal aux dents – ça ils le disent pas dans les films, hein ! Je regardais la monnaie dans ma main et inspirais. Je savais rien de la conversion or – bon argent utilisable chez nous, mais je me sentais toute excitée de tenir une pièce d'or dans la main. Par contre, elle était frappée bizarrement. Normal, c'était de l'or de nain ! Allait-on accepter de me l'échanger ? Bah, je verrais bien. En attendant, je me voyais dans l'obligation d'accepter de les loger. J'allais pas les mettre dehors, ils n'allaient rien comprendre. Et puis, même si Thorin me semblait bougon et taciturne, les deux plus jeunes ressemblaient à des enfants. Dans mon for intérieur, une partie de moi alla pleurnicher dans un coin en donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre et en promettant de ne plus jamais parler au reste de ma personne les autres côtés de ma personnalité l'ignorèrent superbement. Schyzo, moi ? Oh, si peu. Et puis, ils m'étaient sympathiques.

- **Entendu. Je veux bien vous laisser dormir ici.**

Kili et Fili échangèrent un sourire mutin, qui m'aurait fait rire si ce n'était pas chez moi qu'ils allaient vivre. Pendant qu'ils finissaient de manger, je tentais de leur expliquer quelques règles de base : les vêtements masculins – « Mais vos hommes ressemblent à des femmes, on dirait des elfes ! » - et comment les objets fonctionnaient. Le temps que j'aille prendre une douche, les trois nains avaient dégivré mon frigidaire en le laissant ouvert. Alors que je me lamentais, Kili s'approcha de moi, tenant dans sa main des restes de poulet froid.

- **Cette bête immonde a eut comme un hoquet. En l'ouvrant, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il y avait à manger, donc nous l'avons laissé éventrée. Par contre, je ne m'explique pas pourquoi sa carcasse était froide …**

Je pleurais donc sur le sort de ce pauvre frigidaire, qui bien qu'il continua de fonctionner, ne cessa plus jamais par la suite de « hoqueter » comme disait Fili – c'est-à-dire faire une espèce de ronron continu très ennuyant. Je secouais la tête. J'allais devoir tout leur apprendre. Je lançais un regard éperdu aux trois nains en train de manger fièrement le poulet. C'est vrai que l'entêtement et l'appétit des nains étaient légendaires … Dans quoi je m'étais encore fourrée ?!

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 1. J'étais pas sensée le poster aussi rapidement, mais il s'est écrit tout seul, c'est pas ma faute m'sieur le juge ! Du coup je vous l'ai posté :) **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! J'ai essayé de garder le ton léger, tout en injectant un scénario qui soit à peu près correct - si il vous semble bancal, pardonnez-moi. J'en profite pour remercier ****Cath ****: ta review m'a fait très plaisir ^^ j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue - toi ou les autres - avec cette suite :) **

**N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis et conseils, vos critiques, tout ça, tout ça :3 ça me fait énormément plaisir de vous lire, ça me réchauffe le coeur - par un temps si froid ! - et me donne envie de continuer ^^ hé oui, vous êtes ma motivation :D Voili voilou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**2. Une soirée agitée – un nain, ça va, deux, bonjour les dégâts ! **

Le dimanche matin, je fus réveillée par trois nains qui cherchaient à manger. Oh, je suis sûre qu'ils essayaient de faire le moins de bruit possible. Comme l'éléphant dans une usine de porcelaine qui essaye d'être subtil. Ca ne marchait pas ! Vaisselle cassée, évier qui débordait – mais pourquoi, POURQUOI avaient-ils mis le robinet à couler ? Il y avait de la mousse partout dans la cuisine. Un dimanche matin, à huit heures, c'était dur. Très dur. Je soupirais, repoussais mes cheveux en bataille et passais derrière eux pour laver/nettoyer/ramasser, après leur avoir donné de la brioche et deux bières qui traînaient dans le frigidaire qui hoquetait. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient et se partageaient la boisson, j'eus le temps d'aller m'habiller. Je songeais que j'allais devoir aller faire les magasins avec eux : ils ne ressemblaient à rien avec les vêtements qu'ils avaient sur le dos. Notamment Thorin, le pauvre …

Alors que je sortais les poubelles, une silhouette passa près de moi, et je sursautais, encore à moitié endormie, fatiguée et pas reposée du tout.

- **Alors comme ça, tu boycott mes fêtes, misstinguette ?**

- **Ha, pardon. Mais j'avais autre chose à faire. Repeindre une moissonneuse-batteuse, tout ça ... **

- ** Pas grave. Comme tu m'invites à boire un café, c'est oublié !**

- **Tina ! Non ! Je … L'appart est en bordel.**

- **Genre je l'ai jamais vu en bazar ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as une mine de déterrée. Tu … Tu as un invité ?** fit-elle, le regard soudain brillant. Tina avait un sixième sens, pire que les chiens détecteurs de drogues. Elle ferait sûrement marieuse dans une agence matrimoniale, deviendrait célèbre et riche. En attendant, c'était sur moi qu'elle jetait son dévolu de matriarche, et je voyais ses narines palpiter d'excitation à l'idée que je puisse avoir un mâle chez moi. Un mâle _inconnu_.

Et sans que je puisse répondre, elle se rua dans le couloir et chez moi, avec la force de l'habitude. Et je ne pus que trottiner derrière elle, et la voir – et l'entendre ! – se mettre à crier devant les trois « nains ». Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, dans un geste terriblement théâtral, et se tourna vers moi, les joues roses.

- **Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais d'aussi adorables messieurs**, chuchota t-elle, toute excitée.

- **C'est pas ce que tu crois**, murmurais-je mollement.

Je ne voyais pas quoi inventer. Et Tina, avec sa curiosité habituelle, s'approcha d'eux, comme un enfant s'approcherait des barreaux d'un zoo. Sa vision à rayon X ne détaillait pas les vêtements, mais ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

- **C'est marrant, ils ressemblent aux mecs du seigneur des anneaux, là …**

- ** Le hobbit, tu veux dire**, rectifiais-je par réflexe.

- **Et c'est quoi vos petits noms ?** continua t-elle sans faire attention.

- ** Fili.**

- **Kili.**

- **A votre service**, firent les deux frères, et c'était tellement naturel, ça faisait tellement « film » que moi-même j'éclatais de rire, en même temps que Tina. Je lui fis signe de ne pas faire attention - et elle était tellement sous leur charme qu'elle prit cela pour une blague.

- **Ils sont vraiment forts. Les cheveux longs, c'est un peu too much, mais ça leur va siiii bien. Bon, bon. J'ai des choses à te raconter, à toi. Vous ne bougez pas, vous**, minauda t-elle dans la direction des deux frères.

J'étais curieuse, et à voir sa mine de chercheuse en potins satisfaite d'elle-même, je ne pus que la suivre pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- **_Ma chérie_****, Jérémy était là hier, bien entendu. Et toi pas. Le pauuuuvre t'a cherché pendant dix minutes, et après il est resté boire avec sa bande, tu sais, le mignon, Alex, et puis Sylvain, le nouveau avec ses cheveux en …**

- **Tina, j'aurais besoin que tu me …**

- **Mais je VEUX que ces deux là soient de la fête. Pourquoi ne pas faire une petite soirée ce soir ? Et ne dis pas non. Je vais inviter Jérémy. Ca te détendra un peu, t'es pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine. T'as encore passé ton samedi à bosser, espèce d'intello, hein ?**

En deux minutes, Tina avait réussi à m'arracher la promesse que je viendrais en début de soirée, et que j'essayerais de faire venir les deux jeunes avec moi. Même si je doutais qu'ils veuillent venir, et de toute façon, je comptais bien ne faire que passer. Mais … L'idée de voir Jérémy me donnait envie d'y rester un peu. Bizarrement, mon imagination me rappela soudain les bêtises que faisaient les deux nains, et j'eus envie de me cloîtrer dans ma chambre et de ne plus JAMAIS en ressortir.

- ** Les femmes sont-elles toujours aussi court vêtue ? Vous êtes pourtant … Disons que votre style vestimentaire n'est pas aussi court,** déclara Kili, en essayant sûrement d'être subtil - _comme quoi, subtil et nain ne sont pas deux mots à utiliser dans la même phrase_.

- **Les femmes de ce monde aiment se maquiller. Et même que parfois … Elles sortent sur les plages vêtues de sous-vêtements exprès pour aller dans l'eau, et JUSTE DE CA, **déclarais-je, pour leur en mettre plein la vue. Et ça ne manqua pas.

La lueur qui s'alluma dans leurs yeux m'assura que j'avais toute leur attention. Thorin écoutait d'une oreille distraite – il lisait quelque chose, et je n'avais pas envie de l'ennuyer avec quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une fête à laquelle j'allais traîner ses neveux pour les pervertir. Hm, non, pardon, je voulais dire, les acclimater à notre époque.

- ** Mon amie fait ce soir une fête et … Elle vous invite. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés d'acc-**

- **D'accord !** firent-ils tous les deux d'une seule voix.

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de finir, tiens. Et leur air innocent ne me disait rien qui vaille. En tout cas, j'allais devoir faire les magasins avec eux. Je leur préparais à manger, et m'approchais de Thorin, qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil. Je remarquais alors qu'il lisait Le Hobbit. Je lui pris le lire des mains, froissant la couverture et des feuillets.

- **Je vous interdis de le lire ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de lire la fin !** m'écriais-je, paniquée.

- ** Est-ce si funeste que cela ?** fit-il, l'air de rien, en me testant, et je secouais la tête en haussant les épaules – ce qui, soyons honnêtes, ne signifiait rien d'exact.

Je récupérais le livre, et le rangeais dans ma cache secrète – là où étaient cachés mes anciens mots d'amour, mes lettres d'avec ma grand-mère, mon vieil ours en peluche à qui il manquait un œil et à présent, ce livre. Je sentais mon cœur qui se serrait – ils étaient là, bien vivants, et pourtant, dans une autre dimension, ils avaient une destinée toute tracée. Je soupirais, et leur demandais de se préparer. Je promis à Thorin de lui ramener de quoi s'habiller décemment.

- ** Votre robe de chambre m'allait à ravir,** pourtant, grogna t-il d'un ton ironique, et je cachais comme je pus un petit sourire sous un air faussement gêné. J'adorais son humour noir, un peu cinglant.

Je sortis avec les deux monstres, avec l'impression d'être une maman sortant avec ses enfants. Ils ne cessaient de s'extasier sur tout et n'importe quoi – et les voitures ! Grands dieux ! Quand l'une d'elle passa en trombe, ils sursautèrent, et Fili se mit devant nous comme pour nous protéger, poussant une éructation vers l'engin qui passa sans même réaliser le cri du nain. Je du donc leur expliquer que la voiture, c'était un tas de métal, de tôle, et que ça servait de monture. J'y connaissais rien – je ne savais même pas faire la différence entre une ferrarri et une cïtroen – et ce fut assez laborieux, mais ils comprirent l'idée et cessèrent de considérer les engins comme des monstres. Leur tenue et leur aspect étrange attiraient l'attention des gens, mais je pouvais remarquer que certaines jeunes personnes, des femmes surtout, se retournaient vers eux. Reconnaissaient-elles ces deux hommes, ou bien était-ce simplement leur charme qui fonctionnait ? Nous allâmes dans un magasin, et là, ils furent comme foudroyés. Le vendeur vint nous voir, l'air perplexe. Propre sur lui, tiré à quatre épingles, il avait l'air d'un homme civilisé devant deux autres de cro-magnon. Il nous proposa quelques articles, considérant la carrure musclée des deux jeunes nains, et j'entendis les deux frères se moquer des « _hommes efféminés imberbes_ ». Notre monde devait tellement leur paraître improbable ! Je les laissais donc essayer les vêtements, et j'eus le droit à une espèce de défilé.

Kili et Fili se prêtèrent rapidement au jeu, et venaient vers moi, déambulant, prenant des poses, amusant la galerie. Bizarrement, les pantalons et les tee-shits leur allaient bien ils avaient comme un charme naturel, qui faisait que, quoi qu'ils portent, ils semblaient beaux. Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient séduisants, et même si ils venaient de la Terre du Milieu et que voir Fili en tee-shirt gris portant le logo de flash avait de quoi me faire tiquer, je devais avouer qu'ils avaient fière allure – autant qu'en fourrure et en cuir. Je voyais leurs blessures pansées, quand les tissus ondulaient, laissaient voir un bout de bandage. Avaient-ils mal ? Je ne le savais pas, et ils ne montraient aucun signe de douleur. Ils semblaient au contraire beaucoup s'amuser.

Ce qui m'amusa beaucoup moins, ce fut au moment de payer. J'avais pris deux articles pour chacun – pantalons, tee-shirt, pulls, chaussures, et pour Thorin aussi, qui avait le droit à un tee-shirt à son effigie, juste pour rigoler. Thorin portant un tee-shirt Thorin ? Je rigolais d'avance. J'imaginais la tête qu'il allait faire. Grumpy cat ! Tout cela avait un prix, et ma carte chauffa comme le volcan à Pompéi. Je me sentis refroidie, mais bon, c'était pour le bien de tous. Et puis, ils avaient l'air si content, les deux là ! J'eus presque envie de leur proposer une sucette et un tour de manège ! Nous rentrâmes, et tous s'habillèrent convenablement. Ils avaient fière allure, et je pus mettre à tremper leurs affaires qui puaient. Enfin, je pus penser à moi. J'allais prendre un bain, en leur priant de ne pas faire de bêtises, et de regarder sagement la télé – Kili et Fili étaient fascinés par la boîte à image – et finis de m'habiller et de me coiffer. Peu de maquillage, cheveux relevés, je me vêtis d'une robe sage, couleur vert foncé, et m'autorisais mes boucles d'oreille favorites, en argent, en forme de femmes. J'avais l'air plus féminine, mais pas vulgaire. Bien, c'était l'effet recherché. J'espérais plaire à Jérémy. Alors que je sortais, pour ranger un peu, Kili s'approcha de moi et me sourit.

- ** On va monter dans la vature ?**

- **Voiture. Oui. J'en ai une, j'ai eu mon permis il y a peu. C'est un peu loin pour y aller à pied et je préfère remettre l'essai métro avec vous à plus tard.**

- Métro ? fit-il, curieux, puis il délaissa cette partie pour parler de ce qui l'intéressait.** Il y aura de l'alcool ? Une fête ! C'est vraiment chouette ! Les nains savent ce qu'est une ****_vraie_**** fête ! **Une vraie fête ? C'est vrai qu'avec ce que les nains ingurgitaient ...

Je haussais les sourcils, et hochais la tête. Son sourire se fit plus éclatant je m'étonnais du fait que lui et le blond se fassent aussi bien au fait d'être dans un monde différent du leur. Ils avaient l'air de prendre tout à la rigolade, mais dans le fond, se sentaient-ils perdus ? Le début de soirée s'imposa et, une fois mon sac à main bouclé, je me sentis fébrile. J'invitais les deux frères à me suivre, et ils étaient aussi impatients que moi. Ils souriaient de toutes leurs dents, d'un air qui se voulait trop sage pour l'être réellement. Mais j'étais moi-même trop songeuse pour les rabrouer. On monta dans la voiture, et ils eurent le droit à un magnifique moment.

Entre moi, chantant à tue-tête les chansons que passaient l'autoradio, ou insultant les autres automobilistes, ils faisaient des yeux ronds et pouffaient comme si ils avaient huit ans. On mit dix minutes jusque l'appartement de Tina. Elle vint nous ouvrir, habillée d'une robe minimale, qui découvrait le maximum de peau : est-ce qu'elle espérait leur faire du rentre-dedans, aux deux nains ? Vu leurs têtes, c'était raté ! Ils l'observaient, perplexes on entra dans le salon, où l'ambiance était tamisée. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes : des gens de la fac, à qui je dis bonjour et présentais Fili et Kili – je mentis en disant qu'ils s'appelaient réellement Fred et Kalem – et alors que je cherchais avec désespoir, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je fis volte-face, pour voir le visage fin, les traits altiers de mon cher Jérémy. J'eus tout de suite mon sourire idiot qui me caractérisait quand il était dans les environs.

- **S-aluuuut**, fis-je d'une petite voix de souris.

- **J'avais espéré te voir hier. J'suis content que Tina refasse une soirée. Tiens, t'as amené des copains ?**

Je tournais le visage, et remarquais les deux frères en train de se servir des verres de ponch. Ils goûtèrent, grimacèrent, et se servirent d'autres verres. Je les laissais boire, et m'intéressais davantage à Jérémy. Il était élégamment vêtu, et il me couvait du regard. Tina, derrière, leva les deux pouces en l'air, et je manquais de m'étrangler sur ma sangria.

- **Demain tu as cours a-**

- **Non, ne parlons pas de cours, d'accord ? On est là pour s'amuser.**

Je toussais, me mordillais les lèvres. J'étais pas du genre timide. Mais devant lui, c'était comme si ce côté de moi plutôt insolent et franc prenait ses valises et allait en vacances, me laissant avec le cerveau vide. Il me sourit, mais un de ses amis arriva et l'emmena plus loin, et j'en profitais pour retourner près des deux nains. Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous ils faisaient des mélanges étranges avec les alcools, goûtant, buvant, et plusieurs filles s'étaient attroupés, autant par amusement que pour mater les deux jeunes et beaux spécimens que j'avais amené.

- **Hey, Dame d'Argent !** s'exclama Kili, et il me passa un bras autour des épaules de façon tellement familière que je n'eus pas le courage de le repousser.

- ** Voulez-vous goûter ?** proposa Fili en me tendant un gobelet à l'odeur forte, et je déclinais poliment – dieu seul savait ce qu'ils avaient mis dedans, et je ne tenais pas du tout à le savoir. Je tenais à mes capteurs sensoriels sur ma langue !

- ** Moi je peux ?** demanda une petite brune, que je reconnus comme partageant un cours avec moi. Fili lui tendit le verre avec politesse, et quand il eut le dos tourné, elle vida le verre dans un pot de fleur avant de faire semblant de se régaler. Le blond sourit, et se resservit un verre, sans plus faire attention à la demoiselle.

Ils attiraient la gent féminine, ce n'était pas peu dire. Je m'attirais des regards mécontents, quand certaines me voyaient collée à Kili. Il gardait son bras sur mes épaules, le tee-shirt dessinant son torse et ses muscles. Jérémy sembla apparaître soudain à mes côtés, le regard lançant des éclairs.

- **Je peux t'inviter à danser ?** demanda t-il, un peu mécontent, et je sentis mon ventre fourmiller, comme si des papillons atteint de la rage y avaient élu domicile. Et quand il me prit la main, m'entraînant vers l'espèce de piste qui s'était dessinée naturellement au milieu de la pièce, les insectes se transformèrent en une armée de Taz – vous savez, le diable de tasmanie ? – en furie.

Il me pressa contre lui, bien que la mélodie ne fut pas un slow, et on se mit à tourner doucement. Je posais timidement mon front contre son torse, et je sentais son cœur pulser à travers le tissu. Je souriais, plus idiote encore. Tina avait bien joué son jeu, et j'avais de moins en moins envie de partir. On dansa plusieurs minutes, enchaînant les musiques, et j'allais m'affaler dans un canapé tandis que Jérémy allait chercher des verres. Tina en profita pour se glisser près de moi.

- **Tes deux amis sont pas faciles, mais ils sont tellement adorables. Ils sont frères, c'est ça ?**

- **Ouaip**, fis-je la bouche pâteuse.

- ** En tout cas, ils ont pas l'air intéressés par la drague**, fit-elle en rigolant. **Et du coup, ça les attire toutes ! Moi la première.**

J'eus un petit rire Tina était une coureuse de pantalons –_ féminin de coureur de jupons, oui c'est moi qui ait inventé et j'en suis fière_ – et elle adorait se moquer, d'elle-même tout d'abord. Elle remplissait mon verre quand des cris nous firent sursauter. Je renversais un peu d'alcool par terre, et je passais mon pied dessus pour l'étaler. Ca allait coller, tant pis ! J'avais espéré que ça passe inaperçu, et je ne fus pas déçue. Une troupe entourait un groupe de personnes, et Tina et moi eûmes du mal à nous faufiler.

Jérémy était à terre et se tenait la mâchoire. En face, Kili retenait un Fili aux muscles bandés et aux sourcils froncés. J'eus un cri, et je fus rapidement à terre, à genoux près de Jérémy. Il me lança un regard furibond, et se redressa, se drapant dans son orgueil blessé. Il retira son bras alors que je tentais de le toucher, et essuya le sang qui maculait son menton avec une espèce de préciosité qui n'allait pas avec la situation.

- ** Remballe tes potes et casse-toi !**

- **Qu-Quoi ?** fis-je, abasourdie, presque frappée par la colère et la fureur qui perçaient dans sa voix. Je me calmais – Fili venait de le frapper, il n'était pas content, c'était normal après tout. Mais il me poussa durement de la main, et Tina dut s'interposer entre nous, tandis que Fili grognait plus fort encore.

- **Je veux qu'ils partent, Tina !** s'écria Jérémy, le visage convulsé. Il n'avait plus rien de beau ni d'élégant, et je ne comprenais rien. Il avait prononcé ces mots comme un ordre, comme un enfant à qui on a retiré son jouet et qui pique une colère.

- ** Mélu, sortez. On se voit** **demain**, déclara Tina, embarrassée, en portant un mouchoir en papier à Jérémy pour qu'il s'essuie.

Même Tina ! Je me sentais blessée profondément, et je partis avec l'orgueil blessé. Kili et Fili me suivirent, non sans que le blond eut grogné quelque chose à Jérémy. Kili l'incita à sortir, et l'air frais du dehors nous claqua au visage comme un drap mouillé.

- **On rentre, et vous m'expliquerez à la maison.**

Mon ton était glacial. On aurait pu entendre le père noël faire " _hohoho_ " au fond de ma voix. J'avançais deux pas devant eux, pour ne pas avoir à les supporter. J'entendais Kili, derrière, qui essayait de calmer son frère :

- ** Tu pourras lui dire. C'est pas ta faute, il l'avait cherché.**

Allaient-ils inventer des excuses ? Le trajet en voiture fut plutôt calme – ou plutôt morbide. Exit, la chanson et les insultes. On pénétra dans l'appartement, et je réalisais que je tremblais de colère. Jérémy m'en voulait – parce que j'avais amené ces deux-là. Le début de soirée avait pourtant si bien commencé ! Je trouvais Thorin endormi dans mon lit – il s'était apparemment endormi en lisant, et je soupirais, passais une couverture sur lui. Il avait l'air presque serein, quand il dormait ainsi une mèche barrait son front, et je la replaçais. Il fronça le nez, souffla, puis s'apaisa. Je jalousais sa tranquillité. Je fermais la porte, et me plantais devant les deux frères.

- **Que s'est-il passé ?** grondais-je, et je regrettais d'être partie directement aussi en colère. J'avais espéré pouvoir discuter, calmement. Mais mes nerfs ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

- **Fili, dis-lui !** s'exclama Kili devant l'air buté de son aîné, que je brûlais de mon regard flamboyant. Mais le blond ne disait mot, les mâchoires serrées. Kili soupira, et d'un geste attira mon attention sur les mains de Fili.

- ** Dans la salle de bain, maintenant.**

Ils me suivirent, obéissant à mon ordre, et je me mis à désinfecter les jointures du nain. La peau avait sûrement heurté les dents du pauvre Jérémy : la peau avait littéralement éclaté. Il avait du sang partout sur les doigts. La douceur de mes gestes contrastait avec la colère qui émanait de tout mon être. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Kili continuait d'encourager son frère, puis soupira et sortit dans le salon, abandonnant la partie de toute évidence. Seule avec Fili, je sentis ma rage gonfler dans ma poitrine, puis crever comme un vieux pneu. De toute façon, ce qui était fait était fait, hein ?

- ** Il … C'est sa faute**, bougonna soudain le blond, en sursautant sous la douleur.

- **Explique-toi.**

C'était presque une supplique. Son personnage m'avait toujours semblé gentil et honnête, très droit pourquoi aurait-il frappé Jérémy ? J'avais envie de croire en lui, mais si j'avais foi en Fili, devais-je cesser de croire en Jérémy ? Tout était très confus, et je le laissais parler en m'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire, Fili assis sur un tabouret en face de moi.

- **Il est venu à la table où on buvait, Kili et moi. Il était avec un de ses amis.**

Je voyais la scène. Je le voyais de dos, puis Tina m'avait attiré avec sa conversation et je n'avais plus vraiment fait attention. J'avais les yeux fixés sur la plaie de Fili, qui saignait encore un peu. Puis je relevais les yeux, refoulant mes larmes. Il avait l'air triste, et songeur.

- ** Il a commencé à parler. Et il disait des choses horribles. Je n'ai pas tout compris. Et puis, il a prononcé ton prénom. Il t'a insulté – le sens m'échappait, mais ils riaient tous les deux, et de toi. Ils ont dit qu'ils se servaient de toi, que tu étais une faire-valoir, qu'il allait te montrer ce qu'était un homme et te jeter – comme un véritable mâle. Kili et moi, on entendait tout, et les autres filles aussi, mais personne ne bougeait. Comme si c'était normal ! Dire de telles horreurs ! Et personne ne prenait ta défense !** s'écria t-il soudain, son regard cherchant le mien – et ils se trouvèrent. La peine, la colère que j'y lisais me laissa pantelante, et je ravalais durement mes larmes.

- **Donc toi, tu as décidé de la prendre, ma défense.**

- **Oui.**

Si simplement.

- **Pourquoi ?**

Posé tout aussi simplement. Il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Kili et Fili n'avaient pas besoin de se mêler de mes histoires pourquoi l'avait-il fait alors ?

- **Parce que tu nous as aidés. Que je me sentais redevable.** Mon coeur se serra à ce moment ; c'était donc juste parce qu'il avait une dette envers moi ? **Mais aussi parce que tu as l'air d'être une personne gentille. Et que des personnes méchantes comme lui méritent d'être punies pour leur sournoiserie.**

Ca me touchait. Je pris sa main – celle intacte – et la serrait, doucement.

- **Dame d'argent … Tu es en colère ?**

Tiens, depuis quand il me tutoyait ? J'avais pas fait gaffe ... Bah c'était mieux comme ça. J'avais envie de pleurer, j'étais tiraillée entre l'image que j'avais de Jérémy et ce que disait Fili j'avais mal au crâne à cause des trois verres que j'avais avalé. J'étais perdu, totalement, et j'avais envie de vomir.

- **Oui, mais après moi. C'est quoi ce surnom bizarre ?** grognais-je, en me massant les tempes.

- **A cause de tes bijoux**, déclara Kili qui avait passé la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, intéressé par ce que l'on faisait.

Mes boucles d'oreille. J'eus un petit rire qui se fêla, et je portais mes mains à mon visage. Je n'étais pas ivre, mais la soirée m'avait comme assommée. Soudain, je me sentis serrée contre un torse, et je ne pu voir à travers mes larmes qui c'était. Kili, Fili, peu importait. La chaleur rassurante m'apaisa, et je cessais presque de pleurer.

- **Merci. Vous êtes adorables. Je ferais tout pour vous aider. Pour que vous retourniez chez vous. Allons nous coucher.**

J'allais me glisser dans le lit, laissant Fili et Kili dormir sur le canapé-lit. Thorin était glissé sous les draps, et je restais sur le dessus, sous une autre couverture. Il avait une odeur de pin et d'homme, et ses cheveux me chatouillaient la joue, longs et drus. Je finis par me rouler en boule, contre son dos sa présence elle aussi me rassurait. Peut-être que j'avais vécu trop longtemps seule ? Pistou vint se coller à moi, comme pour me rappeler que je n'étais pas seule, non. Il colla ses fesses devant mon visage, content de me voir, se glissa contre mon ventre, en vraie petite bouilloire, et s'y endormit. Je le serrais contre moi, et juste avant de dormir, je me dis que c'était peut-être _moi_ qui avais eu de la chance de voir débarquer les trois nains.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Un petit peu moins drôle que les deux premiers, mais c'était juste pour celui là ! Les autres redeviendront plus comiques, promis ! :) J'ai beaucoup hésité à écrire ce chapitre, pour diverses raisons, mais finalement je vous le poste. Ca s'est écrit tout seul, selon les idées que j'en avais. Et j'espère de tout coeur que ça vous plaira ! **

**Et maintenant, les mercis et messages aux reviewers-euses ! ( merci à vous tous-toutes, vous êtes super ! et vous, qui lisez, me suivez, m'aimez, moi aussi je vous aime 8D * offre des cookies-licornes * ) **

**LouOak :**** Non ça ne va pas être de tout repos xD passer de elle et Pistou, à trois nains en plus, ça va être bien ! Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas :) tes reviews me font très plaisir ! Alors, oui c'était la bataille des cinq armées, au début, j'ai peut-être omis de le dire, pardon ;w; j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu :3 **

**Nana :**** disons que j'essaye de faire un OC réaliste x) qui ait des réactions à peu près normales xD en tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! :D **

**Lunaelle :**** j'ai imaginé la scène tellement facilement que je ne pouvais pas ne pas la mettre xD les deux tellement fiers de leur connerie quoi 8D et la pauvre Mélu qui se facepalm héhé. **

**Cath :**** oooh merci beaucoup ! J'essaye d'écrire de façon fluide, pour éviter les gros pâtés, les descriptions trop indigestes, tout en gardant un certain détail xD je sais pas trop si c'est bien expliqué, ahah, j'ai tendance à expliquer comme une vache espagnole :) merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente quand je vois que les gens donnent leur avis ^^ **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :) ça m'est très utile, de voir ce que vous pensez, ce que vous espérez, ce que vous aimez ou pas ^^ ça me permets de me motiver, de voir si je continue dans ce sens, si ce que je fais est bien ou si je me trompe de sens et si je dois faire des modifications :) donc, petit avis, gros avis, faut pas hésiter :) et ça fait toujours tellement plaisir ! **

**Merci de votre lecture et de votre temps ! Et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**3. Linguistique pratique : la Terre pour les Nuls.**

Le lundi matin fût rude. Je me réveillais, blottie contre le dos puissant du roi des nains. Il dormait toujours, je l'entendais à son souffle si doux et si … Non, en fait il ronflait. Comme un tractopelle fou. Mais cela ne m'avait pas empêché de profiter de la chaleur qu'il offrait, et j'avais même ses cheveux sur la joue, collés à ma peau. Je me levais, un peu gênée, et ma tête devint soudain aussi vaseuse qu'un marécage. La nausée, les douleurs, le crâne qui semble malléable comme du chewin-gum, et puis cette sensation pâteuse dans la bouche …

- **J'sais pas combien ils sont, dans ma bouche, mais la fête bat son plein**, grognais-je d'une voix cassée, un peu rauque_. Il y en a peut-être qui sont malades,_ même, pensais-je en avalant ma salive et en réalisant combien j'avais mauvaise haleine.

Je me levais, en essayant de trouver du courage quelque part en moi. Je préparais mon petit déjeuner, en évitant de regarder les deux frères qui dormaient, allongés, ronflant comme des barriques, les couvertures dans tous les sens. Ils étaient dans des positions tellement étranges qu'on aurait crû qu'ils faisaient un twister en plein sommeil. Peut-être que l'odeur des croissant chauds – passés au micro-onde – attira l'attention de Kili en tout cas, je le vis se lever, avec de petits yeux, et il s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en face de moi.

- **Bien dormi ?** murmurais-je, la tête comme dans du coton, et il devait être dans le même état car il se contenta de hocher la tête et de piquer une viennoiserie.

Je le laissais boire mon chocolat chaud – il ne cessait de s'extasier devant les merveilleuses culinaires que notre monde recélait – et allais me préparer pour aller à mes cours du matin. Jean, pull, écharpe, manteau, et c'est parti mes cocos. Non sans avoir pointé du doigt l'enfant encore à moitié endormi, la lèvre supérieure pleine de lait chocolaté.

- **Ne faites rien exploser, ou c'est moi qui vous explose, les zigotos.**

La première heure fût plutôt reposante, car il s'agissait surtout de lire un polycopié que donnait le professeur. Mais à dix heures, après la pause bien méritée à laquelle j'avais acheté un café à la machine, je vis Tina s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle avait l'air pas spécialement fraîche. D'autres groupes arrièrent petit à petit, mais pas de Hérémy à l'horizon je sentis comme un poids gelé dans mon estomac.

- **Paraît que ton pote a frappé Jérém' sans raison,** fit-elle, enfonçant le doigt là où ça faisait mal, histoire de bien trifouiller.

- **Non, c'est faux. Jérémy disait des horreurs, et Fi … Fred m'a juste défendue. Pas comme tous ces hypocrites. Tina, il se fichait de moi ! Il savait que j'étais intéressée par lui, et il s'est foutu de moi ! **

- **Hé, me crie pas dessus, j'y suis pour rien, et j'étais pas au courant. Bon, bon. Il a pas de dents cassées ni rien, mais il est bien gonflé au niveau du menton et des lèvres. Quelle connerie, tout ça. Je sais pas si il se fout de toi, miss. **

Je m'étais sentie trahie hier pas par tous ces gens de la fac, que je connaissais juste de vue, mais par mon amie et le garçon pour qui j'avais un béguin. Je soupirais, et préférais me concentrer sur le cours. Nous finîmes un peu avant treize heures, et mes options faisaient que je n'avais pas de cours l'après-midi. Je retournais donc chez moi, toujours vaseuse. Je pense qu'en rentrant, j'allais prendre un bon efferalgan – une petite efferalgan party ! C'est la fête chez les médocs, youhou. Quand j'entrais dans l'appartement, je fus accueillie par un Pistou qui réclamait à manger. Je me penchais et le caressais, puis remarquais une chose : le SILENCE. Je les cherchais, puis le son léger m'attira vers le jardin. Je restais interdite, immobile, sans en croire mes yeux : du nain sexy torse nu_. Si je fais des photos, je vais devenir riche ! _Je songeais à toutes les fans - moi comprises - des trois séduisants nains. Et j'avais la chance, moi, de tomber là-dessus ... Je rêvais, peut-être ? Non, non, je ne rêvais pas. Bon, ils haletaient comme des ours en rut, et leur sueur ne fleurait pas la lavande, mais quand même. Ca ne me dérangeait _absolument_ pas.

- **Vous faites quoi ? **demandais-je en sortant sur le pas du jardin.

C'était aussi utile que de demander à un poisson si il nage. Parce que, leurs armes aux poings, la sueur dégoulinant sur leur peau, il était plutôt évident qu'ils ne faisaient pas des gaufres.

- **Nous ne devons pas nous enliser dans le confort. Garder force et agilité est le meilleur moyen pour nous de ne pas nous sentir dépaysés quand nous rentrerons à Erebor.**

Je ne répondis rien, et observais Kili et Fili tenter d'attaquer Thorïn. Leurs cheveux tressés voletaient derrière eux, claquaient sur leurs joues moites de sueur, leurs muscles roulaient sous leurs peaux tannées, tandis que les épées jumelles du blond et que l'épée elfique du roi se heurtaient dans un fracas métallique. Kili glissait autour de son oncle et de son frère, cherchant une faille, mais le plus vieux ne cessait de bouger, agile. Ils ressemblaient à des louveteaux en train de se chamailler avec leur père. Des poils en moins. _Le sexy en plus_. Je retirais difficilement mes yeux de ce spectacle des plus alléchants, et allais me préparer à manger. Je dépliais les chaises du jardin, et déposais les pâtes sur la table de bois, pour tous nous servir. Ils vinrent manger avec moi, et leur odeur forte de sueur, virile, m'assaillit les narines. Je fronçais le nez, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Musqué. Une odeur d'homme, en fait. On mangea, et je les regardais se rhabiller presque à contrecoeur. Je leur aurais bien proposé de faire une séance chaque matin, au cas où. Et moi, je les observerais, pour voir leurs avancées, _bien sûr_ ... Rien à voir avec me rincer l'oeil ...

- **Nous devons trouver pourquoi nous sommes là. Auriez-vous des livres là-dessus ?**

- **Oui, bien sûr, ça s'appelle « ****_quand trois nains débarquent d'un monde à l'autre, explications_****. » Non, Thorïn, il n'y a pas de livres là-dessus**, rétorquais-je en voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas le sarcasme.

- **Auriez-vous des bibliothèques où je pourrais avoir des renseignements, alors ?** continua t-il d'un ton polaire, ses yeux de glace me scrutant avec désapprobation.

- **Il y en a une, à trois stations d'ici … Je vous y emmènerais en début d'après-midi. **

Alors que nous nous préparions pour nous en aller, et que je donnais mille et une instructions aux deux frères, dans le genre _« fais pas ci, fais pas ça »_, la sonnette retentit, cristalline. J'allais ouvrir, et je manquais de m'étouffer.

- **Madame Michaud ?!**

Ma surprise était la plus totale. La propriétaire fit la moue, et entra en me poussant. Dans le genre vicieux, on ne fait pas mieux. Elle posa ses petits yeux chafouins sur Kili et Fili, je la vis sur le point de dire quelque chose, et elle vit alors Thorïn. Cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, des tresses dépassaient ici et là, lui donnant un air un peu exotique. Il portait un tee-shirt bleu pâle bordé de blanc, et un pantalon sombre, et je crois que cette allure vaguement étrange séduisit madame Michaud. Elle ferma la bouche, comme si on l'avait forcée à avaler une cuillerée de foie de morue saupoudrée de poivre, puis sourit.

- **Vos voisins m'avaient dit avoir entendu du bruit, et remarqué trois hommes en train de se battre dans votre jardin. Sont-ce eux ? **

- **Oui. Ils … Ils travaillent comme intermittents du spectacle. Ils s'entraînent à faire semblant de se battre**, inventais-je soudain, laissant mon imagination se lâcher. Je ne sais pas si mon bobard fut convaincant ou si ce fût le minois du roi qui l'empêcha de réfléchir, mais elle se frotta les mains sans plus revenir sur ce sujet. _Tu m'étonnes, face à un Thorïn, je passerais à autre chose, moi aussi ..._

- **Vous êtes au courant que les visites masculines ne sont pas appréciées, et que je pourrais vous virer ? **

- **Mais … Ce sont mon oncle et mes cousins !** J'étais lancée, niveau mensonges. Demain, je volais une orange - _celle du marchand_ - , et dans trois jours, je devenais la nouvelle Houdini. J'allais faire carrière dans la mesquinerie, c'était sûr ! Ouh, que j'étais vilaine.

- **Oh, je vois. Bien, bien. Vont-ils rester longtemps ?**

- **Ce n'est pas encore décidé. Ils ont perdu leur maison.**

- **Mon pauvre monsieur, voilà qui est bien triste.**

Elle s'approcha de Thorïn et posa sa main ridée sur son bras. Il eut l'intelligence de sourire simplement, et de hocher la tête de façon chagrine. Tiens, je ne connaissais pas ce Thorïn un peu charmeur ! Pour une fois qu'il ne fronçait pas les sourcils comme un ours en colère ! La propriétaire continua un peu de parler, et s'en alla enfin, sans même que je reçoive un avertissement. Je fermais la porte, m'y adossais, et soufflais lentement.

- **Qui est-ce ?** demanda le roi, intéressé – ou alors il voulait savoir à qui on avait menti.

- **Ma propriétaire. L'appartement lui appartient, et je le lui loue. Pour vivre. **

Thorïn grimaça, mais il comprit que si on ne lui mentait pas, on allait tous finir à la rue. Puis, manteaux enfilés, on sortit pour se diriger vers le métro. Thorïn était moins encombrant que ses neveux, plus calme et moins exubérant. Il gardait sa surprise pour lui, et ne posait pas son doigt partout, comme un petit enfant. J'appréciais donc ce passage en métro, et je me sentis presque contente de lui expliquer comment cela fonctionnait, sans avoir à lui crier dessus ou lui demander d'arrêter de faire un concours de grimace avec les autres gamins de la rame. J'étais certaine qu'avec le blond et le brun, j'aurais dû courir partout. Le roi me suivit presque docilement, jusqu'à l'imposante bibliothèque municipale. Devant autant de savoir réduits à tant de livres, moi-même je me sentais petite. Nous pénétrâmes, et je le laissais vagabonder dans les rayonnages. Quel était donc ce miracle de la langue, pour qu'il puisse comprendre les mots qui étaient écrit ? Les nains ne parlaient-ils pas leur propre langue, dans les livres de Tolkien ? Le nazgulh, ou un truc du genre ?

- **Merci beaucoup de m'avoir emmené ici. Je pense y rester un certain temps. Vous feriez peut-être mieux de retourner surveiller mes neveux.**

- **Ha, vous aussi, vous vous inquiétez quand ils sont seuls ?** grognais-je, et nous partageâmes un sourire complice, comme deux parents d'enfants à la maternelle et qui se glissent les bêtises que font leurs fosses respectifs.

Je retournais donc chez moi, pour découvrir un Kili posté devant la télé. Devant Dora, pour être plus précise. Il plissait les paupières, concentré sur ce que racontait l'enfante, puis il se mit à taper des mains et à invectiver le poste.

- **Derrière toi ! Oui, voilà, le Champ de Blé ! Mais le renard masqué va encore te voler tes affaires. Tu n'es pas très intelligente. Il est prévisible, quand même. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis ? C'est pas magicien quand même ! **

- **Sorcier, Kili. On dit « c'est pas sorcier »**, pouffais-je, mais je ne sais pas si il m'entendit.

Fili somnolait dans un coin, et j'allumais mon ordinateur pour travailler un peu. J'allais également visiter des sites de fanfictions, et je sentis alors la présence du blond derrière moi. Je tentais de cacher l'écran, mais il pointa du doigt un titre.

- **C'est nos noms, ça ?** demanda t-il innocemment.

- **Nooooon**, tentais-je, l'air innocent comme un voleur pris la main dans le sac, littéralement.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** s'incrusta Kili, et je me retrouvais entourée des deux frères, alors qu'ils tiraient sur mes bras pour lire.

- **Kili slash Fili ? C'est quoi ? Dis-nous !** bougonna le brun.

- **Ca ne va pas vous plaire !** les prévins-je.

Ils avaient l'air d'insister. Très bien ! Je leur expliquais que, le livre d'origine contenant leurs personnages ayant été tellement connu, d'autres gens s'étaient mis à refaire l'histoire par eux-même. Et que des jeunes, portés sur la chose, avaient décidés que des nains devaient faire des choses ensemble. Et que le slash, entre leurs deux noms …

- **BEUUUUURK !** s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix, et ils eurent le réflexe de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, ce qui me fit ricanner.

Ils eurent un mouvement de recul, les yeux agrandis. J'éclatais de rire, et les deux nains rougirent un peu.

- **Mais c'est horrible ! On est frères, c'est contre-nature !** continua Kili sur sa lancée.

- **Hé, mais j'y peux rien moi. **

- **Beaucoup de gens écrivent sur nous ? **s'intéressa soudain le blond, l'air plutôt content.

Je dus donc passer une bonne heure à leur expliquer le succès de leur livre, les fanfictions qui existaient, le principe des mary-sue et gary-stue. Ce fut éprouvant, mais assez rigolo je dois dire. Notamment avec les questions de Kili, sur lesquelles surenchérissait Fili. Du style « Thorin devient roi ? Et moi alors ? » ou « Et Tauriel, elle se marie avec moi ? » J'étais un peu embarrassée parfois, mais je m'en sortis bien, je pense. Arriva dix huit heures, l'heure d'aller chercher le roi des nains. Je fis le trajet jusque la bibliothèque, et j'eus le plaisir de le voir sourire, d'un air satisfait. Alors qu'on se dépêchait d'aller jusqu'au métro sous une pluie fine qui tombait, je le questionnais sur ses recherches.

- **Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?**

- **Que savez-vous de la Théorie des Cordes ?**

- **Heuuuu. Là, maintenant, au débotté … C'est pas la théorie comme quoi pour chaque décision, petite ou grande, divers univers se créent, alternatifs ? Ou c'est peut-être autre chose …**

- **Peut-être que Gandalf nous a poussé hors de notre dimension, là où, dans une autre, nous aurions dû être en sécurité. Je ne sais pas si il s'est trompé ou si c'était bel et bien ici que nous devions atterrir et … Mais c'est moi ! **

- **Ha tiens, oui, c'est vous, **fis-je avec un petit rire.

Il me dépassa, de sa foulée puissante, et observa avec des yeux ronds le carton grandeur nature de Thorïn. Les voir côte à côte, comme ça … Bon, le mien – oui, le mien, allons-y gaiement ! – n'avait ni fourrure ni cuir, et avec les cheveux attachés, il faisait presque humain normal, mais leurs visages étaient identiques. C'était à mourir de rire, de le voir les yeux agrandis par la surprise, reluquer son double comme si il s'était s'agit d'un monstre en écailles et dents. Je le tirais par la manche, et l'invitais à venir dans le métro. Il avait l'air tout pâle, et je lui donnais un coup dans l'épaule, sans lui faire mal. D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt moi qui me serais fait mal, vu sa musculature puissante. Ses muscles de roc. Non, en fait, tout ça décrit mal à quel point Thorin est en fer. Si il tombait du haut d'une falaise, c'est le sol qui se ferait mal.

- **J'ai vraiment du mal**, s'exclama t-il en continuant de détailler son visage de carton.

- **Pas moi**, fis-je, goguenarde, en retenant comme je pouvais mon rire devant son visage décomposé.

- **Être sur une terre où je ne devrais pas être … Imaginez-vous ce que cela fait ?** continua t-il, et je me contentais de secouer la tête, un peu abasourdie qu'il se confie un peu à moi. Où était le Thorïn bourru, bougon ? Est-ce que le côté ours était parti en hibernation ? **Non, vous ne savez pas, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Vous n'êtes qu'une humaine, après tout.**

Ha non, revoilà le ton cinglant, tout va bien. Je soupirais, haussais les épaules, et l'amenais à la rame de métro. Il continuait de maugréer tout bas, et même quand nous sortîmes à mon arrêt pour retourner à la maison, il parlait dans sa barbe. Tant et si bien qu'il m'agaça et que je fis volte-face, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

- **Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le. C'est énervant, à la fin, de vous entendre marmonner tout bas ! **

- **Je réfléchissais, péronnelle ! Je suis tout de même roi sous la montagne, et vous devriez faire attention au ton que vous employez avec moi !** grogna t-il, la ressemblance avec un ours devenant de plus en plus frappante. Son regard était dur, d'un gris bleuté comme de l'acier. Je crois que si j'avais réfléchis deux secondes, je me serais tu, coite devant son air impitoyable et princier. _Mais, vous savez, je ne suis pas du genre à réfléchir, moi._

- **Un roi sous la montagne ?** **Et où est votre montagne ? Thorïn, vous êtes chez moi, ici, sur ma planète. Peu m'importe que Gandalf ait remué le nez en donnant une formule magique pour vous amener ici. Vous êtes bel et bien propulsé dans un monde où vous ne connaissez rien, et vous avez face à vous la seule personne assez folle pour accepter de vous héberger ! Alors, celui qui baisse le ton, c'est vous !**

Est-ce utile de vous dire que je criais comme une furie ? Avant qu'il ne puisse répartir à son tour, une lueur s'allumant dans son regard, je préférais tenter de calmer le feu qui brûlait entre nous. Pire qu'un feu de brousse dans une grange de paille sèche ! Je levais les mains et inspirais doucement.

- **Ecoutez, je veux vraiment vous aider. Peut-être que vous ne me croyez pas, mais c'est vrai. **

- **Dame Mélusine, je ne suis pas comme mes neveux. Ils ont la faculté de s'adapter que seule la jeunesse peut avoir. Je … Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je suis fait pour régner, et ce monde est tellement éloigné du mien ! J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi.**

- **Thorïn …**

- **Ne m'interrompez pas ! **s'écria t-il, et je fermais ma bouche, en sentant mon cœur se serrer. **J'ai bel et bien deviné que notre sort est funeste. Je ne sais ce qui va se passer, car j'ai respecté votre vœu de ne pas lire ce conte sur nous … Mais même si je suis condamné à mourir, ou à ne pas reprendre Erebor, ou je ne sais quoi, il s'agit de mon destin. Comprenez-vous ? Gandalf a tenté de nous sauver. Je pense que sa formule magique est entrée en résonnance avec le vôtre. Peut-être était-ce la dimension la plus proche, ou le plan le plus sûr à partir de chez moi … Ce ne sont que des théories. Mais je suis prêt à me baser là-dessus pour y retourner. Car, quoi qu'il doive m'arriver, je ne fuirais pas.**

Que répondre à ça ? J'avais presque envie de pleurer tiens. Une larmichette s'installa dans le coin de mon œil et je fis semblant de me gratter pour l'essuyer, dignité oblige. Thorïn détourna le regard. Il y avait plus de courage en lui qu'il n'y en avait dans le monde entier – le mien, en tout cas. Il avait deviné qu'il allait mourir, mais au lieu de rester ici bien peinard … Mais le personnage de Thorïn avait toujours été courageux. Je comprenais son besoin de rentrer chez lui. Je posais une main sur sa manche, et il sursauta. Je remarquais à peine qu'il ne retirait pas son bras.

- **Je vous aiderais. Demain, je verrais si je peux contacter des gens du service scientifique à Paris. Ou au moins me documenter là-dessus. Je ne sais si la magie marche dans notre monde, mais autant tout essayer, d'accord ? Et maintenant, retournons à la maison avant que Fili et Kili n'aient eu la bonne idée de mettre le feu au canapé pour se réchauffer.**

Thorïn m'offrit un sourire, et je lui répondis avec un rien de délicatesse. Je comprenais que j'avais eu droit à un moment étrange avec le roi de sous la montagne il s'était ouvert à moi alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Ou peut-être que si, dans le fond ? Peut-être qu'il se sentait perdu, et qu'il n'avait trouvé que moi comme oreille attentive. S'ouvrir ainsi à ses neveux aurait été une preuve de faiblesse, après tout …

J'ouvris la porte de l'entrée, défis mon manteau et accourus dans le salon pour voir les deux nains assis sur le canapé. Pas d'odeur de brûlé, pas de chat attaché au micro-onde. Seulement Fili en train de dessiner et Kili en train de jouer avec une lampe. Il leva soudain les yeux vers moi, et le brun s'exclama avec un air décidé et victorieux :

- **Haha ! **

Et il alluma la lampe. Du mauvais côté. Il s'aveugla et commença à beugler, faisant rire son blond de frère.

- **Kili, dans l'autre sens.**

- **Ho, je vois … HAHA ! **

Il avait eu beau tourner la lampe, il s'était de nouveau aveuglé, l'œil larmoyant. Il lâcha la lampe, et se mit à tâtonner, tel un aveugle, avec une moue à exploser de rire, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés, tout rouges.

- **Je suis aveuuuugle**, pleurnicha t-il, et j'allais lui prendre la lampe avant qu'il n'essaye de nouveau de m'aveugler moi.

- **Qui est pris qui croyait prendre.**

Fili rigolait à côté, et j'observais ce qu'il dessinait. Pistou – enfin, je crois que c'était Pistou - dans ce qui ressemblait à un jardin – c'était du vert en tout cas – et un truc bizarre dans ce qui était sûrement le ciel. Il vit que je m'intéressais et me tendit le morceau de papier.

- **C'est joli, non ?**

- **O-o-ouiiii**, tentais-je sans grande conviction, puis, un doute m'assaillant, je tournais la feuille.

Non. Non. NON !

- **MON CONTRAT DE LOYER ! Tu as eu ça où ?**

- **Là-dedans, pourquoi ?**

Ce qu'il désignait, ce n'était pas une pile de feuilles vierges, non. C'était ma pochette de papiers importants. Contrat EDF ? Des bonhommes dessinés dessus. Ma quittance de loyer ? Apparemment, Fili et Kili. La photocopie de mon diplôme ? Treize nains, un magicien et un hobbit. Comment lui en vouloir ? Bon, il dessinait mal. Pire qu'un enfant de huit ans. Mais la compagnie lui manquait. Thorïn était allé s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui était devenu le sien.

- **Alors mon oncle, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose pour nous renvoyer chez nous ?**

- **J'y travaille, Kili, j'y travaille.**

- **Dame d'Argent, j'ai mal aux yeux.**

- **Pire que des enfants …**

Alors que je m'approchais de Kili pour vérifier ses rétines, je vis le petit sourire affectueux de Thorïn flotter sur ses lèvres. Allez savoir si il l'adressait à ses neveux …

_Ou à moi._

* * *

**Alors alors, pardon pour le temps qu'a pris ce chapitre pour sortir ! Il était quasiment fini, mais ma chère maman a eu un petit souci de santé et je suis donc partie plusieurs jours l'aider :) **

**Un chapitre avec plus de Thorïn, comme promis ! Hé oui, je n'allais quand même pas laisser notre cher roi de la montagne de côté :) **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ toujours sur fond rigolo, je tente tant bien que mal d'installer le fil de l'histoire :D ou du moins de faire avancer le scénario, héhé. En tout cas, je peux vous dire une chose : merci. Merci beaucoup de me lire, pour toutes vos reviews, et vos messages privés :) ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Vous n'imaginez pas :3 je me sens soutenue, et je me sens plus à l'aise, car apparemment mes chapitres plaisent :) **

**Bref, un merci à vous toutes et tous, et j'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre là vous aura plu :D**

**N'hésitez toujours pas à donner vos avis, ça m'inspire, ça me donne envie de continuer. **

**Vous êtes formidables. Merci pour vos encouragements et vos compliments :D et vos avis constructifs sur cette fanfiction.**

**Et maintenant, réponse aux reviews anonymes ^^ **

**Louoak**** : Hé oui, Fili et Kili sont de vrais gentlemen en fait ! :) Les héritiers de Durïn n'auraient jamais laissé des gens insulter leur amie ainsi :D mais leurs bêtises dans l'appartement risquent de mettre à bout la pauvre xD héhé. Peut-être qu'elle va leur faire jouer les mannequins pour se repayer un frigo ? haha :D en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^ **

**Lunaelle**** : oui xD ils ne connaissaient pas grand monde, du coup ils sont restés sagement à boire 8D mais le côté " festif " des nains est quelque chose que je risque d'aborder un jour x) merci pour ta review :) **

**Cath**** : Se rapprocheront-ils ? ;D seule la suite le dira ! et comme promis, plus de Thorïn ! :D je n'ai pas encore écrit sur certaines choses que tu as dites, mais je compte bien le faire ;D d'ailleurs tu m'as donné une idée, merci à toi, je risque de m'en servir dans le prochain chapitre, ou le suivant :D encore merci pour ta review ! :D **

**Nana**** : contente que Mélusine te plaise :D j'essaye d'en faire une fille normale, très loin de la Mary-Sue xD je te laisse en compagnie de ce cher Thorïn 8D attention, il ronfle, mais ses cheveux sont tout doux et il tient chaud ... Une vraie bouillotte ! :P Merci pour ta review :D **

**Ici et I**** : Oui, ils sont encore jeunes pour des nains en fait :) même si ils sont sensés agir de façon " polie " et " respectueuse " je pense, au vu de leur arbre généalogique xD mais ils sont sur terre, ils en profitent :P Alors Mélusine c'est le prénom de ton chat ? La classe ! Je me suis inspirée pour ma part de la BD du même nom - et j'adore tellement le prénom de l'héroïne :D et donc, voeu exaucé, plus de Thorin /o/ je commence doucement à expliquer les choses ;D même si je laisse flou pour le moment et que ce sont des théories de ce cher Thorïn et de Mélu :D mais ça viendra, promis ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !**


End file.
